1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a steam generator capable of preventing water inflow into a compartment and easily discharging water therefrom and an apparatus having the steam generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microwave oven is an appliance in which microwaves emitted from a magnetron are radiated into a cooking compartment to change the arrangement of water molecules in food contained in the cooking compartment, thereby causing the food to be cooked. By simultaneously heating both the inside and outside of food, defrosting or cooking time may be significantly shortened. In addition, the microwave oven may have features of a small size, easy installation, convenient usage and the like, in comparison with a gas oven or a gas stove which uses gas as a heat source.
So as to enable a user to conveniently cook, microwave ovens capable of performing various cooking processes, such as a rice cooking function, fish roasting function, steaming function and the like, have been recently developed. Cooking apparatuses with an oven function using a heater as an additional heat source have been also developed. Further, in order to improve a texture of food and minimize destruction of nutrients in food, cooking apparatuses equipped with a steam generator have been developed, in which steam is supplied to a cooking compartment and food is cooked by indirect heating through steam.
Cooking food using a cooking apparatus with a steam generator may significantly reduce loss of nutrients, such as vitamin C which is easily destroyed by heat. Further, when cooking food preserved with salt, such as fish, salt in the food is reduced and the food becomes moist with a crispy skin by virtue of steam.